becoming dauntless
by children of the outcast
Summary: Isabella was a young girl when her parent died, no one knows when or how, they just did. hopefully for her that the way it will stay. when she's forced to take the aptitude test and decide her fate it will only lead her down a path of mental, physical and spiritual challenges that will push her to the breaking point.


**hi so I'm new here, in other words i've only read the first book and this is my first divergent fanfic. if you could read and reveiw that would be amazing, i hope you enjoy it, bye**.

* * *

Before anyone else makes the mistake of talking to me today, it wasn't exactly my fault. All I could think about was what I had done. How I had failed the test even though it was said to be impossible. Well apparently 'impossible' doesn't apply to me. Apparently I'm the only one stupid enough to fail a test that can't be failed. The aptitude test.

The memories of today still haunt me, I still remember them clearly, which means they're important because I have a memory of a sieve, which is to say hardly any. It started off a normal day, I walked to school, I walk to school every day, it helps me concentrate and that's exactly what I needed on this day in particular. It's not just concentration that I needed, I also liked to visit the factionless, which should be normal for a typical 16 year old Abnegation girl, or as other people like to call me a 'stiff'. I stopped and saw a puddle and stared at my reflection. It was a rare occasion, as a Abnegation I was not supposed to know what I looked like, neither was I supposed to be curios I don't think, but I never really listen. I looked at my auburn coloured hair (which is pretty rare)and stare at my face. I have hazel eyes and freckles for going into the sun too much. Even though I was never supposed to have play fights with Edward or Tobias, or run around, or really go outside for unnecessary reasons I continued to fight the commands I am given. I'm short and muscly but no one sees under my grey clothes, that's one rule I will listen to for quite some time. As I walk through the streets of ruined houses and people in ragged clothes I give away my lunch. I didn't give it away because I wanted, though it made me feel a little better, I gave my stuff away because I was trying to fit with the abnegation, so maybe my choice would be easier. Maybe my life would be better, but all I was doing was lying to myself. Which made it a little better as I would never would want to be a Candor. Now I somehow had to cross them out one by one. By the time I had walked past the damaged area. I had nothing other than books and I don't care how much I wanted to fit in I was never going to get rid of those, that exact thought stirred things in my head. What if I was an Erudite? I have never wanted to be part of their faction. I was pretty sure there leader, Jeanine Mathews was up to something, something that was going to end terribly for her, or someone else.

I'd finally got to the building that I once had called Sears tower, then found out the name that everybody else had called it the 'Hub'. I pass under a railway, I have never been on a train, only the Dauntless have, the train never stops, sometimes I wonder what its reason is other than to cart the Dauntless around and give them another reason to get someone killed, but I understand the feeling to jump and to feel like flying unlike so many others and in some other aspects I understand them, and even sometimes want to be doing the same thing, but my parents disappointed faces would be unbearable, though there not really my real parents, they just pretend to be and I don't have a sibling to talk to anymore, I hated thinking about it since it was my fault, everything was. so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. When I finally got to the hub I watched the dauntless jump off the train. Part of me wants to be a dauntless with no cares in the world. First up a class I didn't care, I will never get anywhere and it wouldn't help me I didn't get past initiation. I looked up not realizing I had been looking down, another habit and saw my best friend grinning at me. My best friend Martin wore black clothing a brightly dyed red hair, he wore black clothes and a top hat, I had never asked about, having a friend was enough, however it never occurred to me on the first day that a stiff wasn't meant to be friends with a dauntless. Guess it didn't occur to him either.

"how'd you get up here so quickly?"

"I ran" it probably should have seemed obvious.

"oh," I said standing there like an idiot.

"are you nervous, Bella?" he asked, which was a pretty considerate question considering he was a dauntless.

"think about being nervous and multiply it by ten, that's me right now."

"why?"

"because I don't know what to be and if I choose the wrong thing society will hate me and what if I fail initiation?"

"be a dauntless." He said blankly

"a dauntless?"

"think about it, it wouldn't be that hard for you. Your graceful, great at fighting and jumping since that's pretty important. Be a dauntless." He said

"but I don't want to compete against you."

"don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said walking away to a class I wasn't aware of and wouldn't listen in, that wasn't what I was worried about.

The time had finally come, lunch time; write after I would meet my fate. Martin shared some of his food with me which again was pretty considerate. Tobias sat with us, he was only one year younger and we agreed anyone could sit with us as long as they didn't annoy us. Tobias and martin were either side of me comforting me as I sweated and shook, was I the only one this scared. I looked at Tobias I looked at his arm and touched a bruise gingerly, he winced. I looked at his beautiful eyes, I wasn't crushing on him, but he just didn't deserve what happened to him.

"I'm okay." Was all he said but his eyes suggested 'help me!'

"it'll be over soon, next year," I said he nodded, other people's problems were good distractions for my own.

I was watching a bunch of amity girls in the bright clothing. 'never' my mind thought distracted

"what do you think you'll choose?"

In truth I wasn't really listening but my mouth answered for me "dauntless." I said abruptly, only then did I realise what I had said. Tobias and martin grinned "what?"

I asked they smiled at each other and said nothing. I hear my name called in a group, of course it included martin, just about everything I did, did. "good luck." We said in unison and laughed nervously We each went our separate ways.

I knew now what I was going to be, the test didn't matter, but I was somehow still shaking. I walked into a room that just happened to be dauntless. Almost as if everything was leading me to this one place. The room was filled with bright lights and a reclined chair in the middle, something like out of a book, something that I shouldn't have read, as always I ignored the rules. They were there to be broken anyway. Though these chairs in my books were associated with pain

"don't worry," a feminine voice says "it doesn't hurt." A woman appears, she has black hair streaked with grey and is tattooed with a hawk. "my name is Tori, take a seat and relax." I did as I was told

"is that your routine? Will it actually be painful?"

"I suppose." She said thoughtfully " and it'll be fine." She assured, as she attached wires to my head which practically screamed 'lie'.

"drink this." She handed me a vile of transparent liquid. Without a second thought I drank it. My eyes closed.

I was in a room with a single table in it. On the table sat cheese and a knife 'is this a joke' my mind thought.

"choose!" a voice boomed over the speakers, menacing i know

"I think you pronounced 'cheese' wrong." I said blankly

"CHOOSE!" the voice boomed louder

"why? What are they for?"

The woman, probably being very annoyed said "fine your funeral." It was obvious she was new to the job. The 'choices' disappeared. I heard a door and a large black dog appeared. A fact popped into my head, dogs can smell fear, I read a dog training book once, god knows what for.

"sit." I commanded, the dog looked at me as if I wasn't supposed to speak. "SIT!" I commanded again, I wasn't scared, there was nothing to worry about, this wasn't even real. The dog sat "good boy," I said and the dog wagged its tail against the floor.

I waited for something else to happen I didn't want anything to happen, nothing did. Nothing happened, the simulation shut down, I sat up blinking. Tori looked at me as if I had just killed somebody.

"what?" "that wasn't supposed to happen. There were two more simulations."

"why didn't they work? Is it broken?" "no, its you. Your results are inconclusive. Don't tell anybody."

"well that's the standard rule."

"no don't tell anybody ever, at all. This information could get you killed." And with that happy bit of information still fresh in my mind, I left the room. Tobias looked at me with concern

"are you okay, you look pale?"

"yeah fine."

"you're not fine what's wrong?" I knew I wasn't supposed to tell him, the information could get me killed. But he was trust worthy so I did.

"what's a divergent?" he whispered

"I don't know, but apparently it could get me killed."

"what are you going to choose for the ceremony? It must have pointed you in some direction."

"nothing, but I'm gonna choose dauntless, its practically got my name written on it."

"what about your parents?"

"I don't have any." I said slightly guilty

"I think I might choose dauntless to." I wouldn't blame him, I did everything in my power to get away from my abusive parents, moving to another fraction would haunt Marcus forever.

"seems right up your alley." I answered approvingly

"thanks for teaching me how to fight, otherwise id be stuck here forever."

"seriously the pleasures all mine, and by next year you'll be away from that asshole." We both grinned and waited for the bell.

* * *

**okay, now thats done how did it go? leave a review. also if this story has no paragraphs or anything, the sight is stuffing up on my computer. thanks for reading.**


End file.
